Freddy Krueger
Biography Childhood Freddy was born out of the gang rape of a nun.... If that wasn't enough, one of the people who raped her was himself! Then he was adopted by an alcoholic. Then he killed a hamster to show that he truley is pure evil and then killed his abusive step father. I'm then gonna assume he was raised by wolves after that. Realizing that with a backstory like his, he had no choice but to be a sociopath, Freddy began his reign of terror in Springfield. Springfield Sprinkler Freddy began his reigh of terror in Springfield and began abducting kids and killing them, then he would take pictures of them and place them in a scrapbook without any glue. These killings earned Krueger the title of the Springfield Sprinkler, because he would garden plants of the pre-school he worked at with blood. However, Krueger soon discovered that people get angry when you mess with their children and are willing to light you on fire. He discovered this when they willingly set him on fire after messing with their children. The Man of Your Dreams As Freddy Krueger was being roasted alive, he was confronted by Dream Demons, who offered him immortality in return for him killing a bunch of people. They of course leave out the part where he has to be remembered in order to actually do anything, but he accepts none the less, then decides to wait until his victims have made it to high school. Freddy begins to hunt down the children who's parents burned him alive, because they are apparently responsible for thier parents' actions. Freddy soon begins to slash through the kids, not once seeming to draw suspicion with several teens dying in their sleep via brutal slashings or unnatural and ungodly disfigurations. However, people only start to care once Freddy enters the dream of Dean, who isn't getting his own page cause no one in the audience cares about him. Freddy enters Dean's dream and shows him his awesome pork cooking skills. However, Dean is not impressed by Freddy's innovative pork cooking skills, so an enraged Freddy decides Dean must die. Dean tries to stab Freddy with a knife while screaming that he isn't real. However, hoping to change Dean's opinion of him, Freddy tells Dean he is real and helps Dean slit his throat. Tina/Kris Freddy then wandered around Elm Street, looking for a new person to fuck around with. He then came across Nancy, who also isn't getting her own page, cause everyone hates her. He decides to woo her by turning her brick wall into cloth. Unfortunately for Freddy, Nancy isn't that impressed by the cgi he displays for her, leading to Freddy deciding to give up and find someone else to fuck around with. Freddy then decides to fuck around with Dean’s girlfriend, Kris (or is it Tina?), because apparently he feels he hasn’t established his reputation as a douchebag. He enters Tina’s dreams so he can show her his cool claws, while offering to give her a haircut or teach her class. He also asks if she remembers him, however Kris screams in his ear each time he tries to talk to her, so he decides he'll just try to talk to Tina again later. Freddy once again enters Kris's dream and comes across her dream dog. He tries to pet Tina's dream dog, but forgets he has a claw hand and that he's an asshole, so he accidentally kills Kris's dream dog instead. Tina sees this and understandably loses her shit. Kris runs into her house, hoping to find a place to hide, while Freddy started to count. However, Tina couldn't find a hiding place before Freddy finished counting, causing Kris to wake up in an attempt to avoid losing a game of hide-n-seek. However, Freddy had put Tina under while she was under and found her. When he tried to give her an after game hug, Kris screamed in his ear again. Frustrated, Freddy decided that "Fuck it" was the best option and killed her. Jesse Deciding to take a small break from killing kids, Freddy decided to take some time to read a book to some pre-schoolers, before he was rudely interrupted by Quentin, who also isn't getting his own page because reasons, and decided to continue his journey of murdering. Freddy then goes after Tina's ex-boyfriend, Jesse, who was blamed for her murder and also isn't getting his own page since he literally exists just to die. Freddy decides to enter Jesse's dream while he's in prison so he can deal with Jesse personally, instead of having a cloth hang him in his cell in a fashion that defies what even Freddy is capable of. Freddy enters Jesse's dream, but realizes that Jesse doesn't know who he is because the lighting in Freddy's boiler room is awful, causing Freddy's face to be hidden, so Freddy creates sparks so Jesse can see his face much easier. Jesse tries his best to escape, but Freddy manages to catch up to him, causing Jesse to break down. Freddy decides to cheer him up with a pat on the back, but he does it too hard and impales Jesse with his blades, killing him. Nancy and Quentin Freddy tries once again to woo Nancy by clawing at her vag while she's in the tub. However, since that doesn't work, he transports her to a winter wonderland. Upset that she doesn't remember who she is, he tries to win her back by complimenting her, licking her face, and telling her she smells different. This doesn't work, so he decides to make a new plan to woo her. In the mean time, Freddy tries to ward off any competition for Nancy, as he then enters Quentin's dreams and shows him an expository flashback of his parents burning him alive. After roasting alive again, Freddy runs toward Quentin so he can show him how fucked up his teeth have become. He also sends Nancy a gift of affection: Kris's Body bag. Freddy tries to continue in his attempts to woo Nancy again by entering her dreams while she's still awake. He tries to impress her with his cool blade gloves, but it doesn't seem to work, as Nancy ends up tearing his lucky sweatshirt. Realizing Nancy ripped his only article of clothing, Freddy becomes royally pissed and slices her arm. He then tells her she should wake up because she's bleeding like a gentlemen. However, realizing he may have lost his temper, he sends the hospital she goes to his glove so she'll know he's still thinking about her. However, his rival senses begin to tingle as Quentin awkwardly begins to flirt with Nancy. Wanting to save Quentin the embarrassment of rejection, he throws himself onto their windshield and their car crashes, but lucky for him Nancy survives. But unlucky for him, Quentin does to. Quentin later falls asleep while watching over Nancy, so Freddy beats the hell out of him for failing to do his one job. Freddy then enters Nancy's dream and tries to woo her again. This time, his methods seem to work, however feels that she's moving to fast for him. Then they play Hide n' Seek and Freddy finds her because he's really good at Hide n' Seek and because he's also a filthy fucking cheater. Then they have a leisurely dip in a pool of what I can only hope is blood, however, this begins to give Nancy second thoughts. Angry to see his attempts go up in flames, he throws Nancy around, who in turn stabs him in the eye with a pair of scissors. However, Freddy's into that shit and tries to woo her again by telling her she's so kind that she can never hurt him, placing her on a comfy bed, and telling her that her screams of fear and despair sound like music. Not wanting Nancy to spoil the moment, he tells her that she's going to be with him for a long time and begins telling her how much Quentin sucked doing his only job. Freddy then announces them a couple and tries to tickle her, but Quentin the cock blocker then wakes Nancy up, who pulls Freddy into the real world. Upset that the two pulled him from his happy place, he then tries to kill them both. However, Nancy dumps him and slices his hand and head off. However, this allows Freddy to re-enter his happy place. Later that night, he confronts Nancy about dumping him and demonstrates that no matter how much she tries to hurt him, he will always be there... Realizing He Fucked Up Freddy completely seemed to neglect the fact that he needs to be remembered in order to do jack shit and that if he kills everyone who remembers him, he's kind of fucked. So, seeing as he was kind of fucked since he killed everyone who remembered him, Freddy became desperate to make a comeback. So he decides to make friends with a nice boy named Jason, by entering his dreams cross-dressed as his mother, asking him to make all them young people remember his awesome cooking. Freddy tries to make his triumphant return in some kid's dream. However, when he tries to tickle him, he realizes he isn't strong enough to fully tickle someone and decides he'll let Jason fuck up some more stuff for the time being. Personality Freddy is a sadistic asshole who looks to play with his prey as much as a casual internet user has to say something stupid. He often makes sadistic jokes while hunting down his prey, most likely to ease up the tension and make his victims not feel so paranoid and instead think all "Hey, this guy is pretty funny, maybe he isn't so bad! Hey, why is he holding my liver? Why is everything turning black?" Freddy also happens to be a hopeless romantic, who never seems to get the ladies, most likely due to his tactics, as he seems to believe that licking and clawing at vag's on the first date will work. However, Freddy is persistent, this, unfortunately, still does not land him any chicks. He does not take rejection well. Powers & Ailities To be added Category:Slasher Category:Villains Category:Apparently, They're Hot Category:Baldies Category:Males Category:Monsters